1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a squeegee, which is a glass window cleaning tool, and a component of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2010-213732 and 2012-040066 each describe a technique of attaching a washer to a squeegee head.
With each of the specific structures described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-213732 and No. 2012-040066 as embodiments, a washer cannot be attached to a squeegee head in a state in which a handle head and a back plate are joined to each other.
This invention provides a squeegee that enables attachment of a washer to a squeegee head in a state in which a handle head and a back plate are joined to each other, and a component of the same.